


指针

by Carmenet



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenet/pseuds/Carmenet
Summary: 罗路。旧镇往事。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 14





	指针

下城的旧街里住进了一位医生。  
特拉法尔加·罗站在临时整理出的破旧诊所里，从箱子里取出几本厚厚的医学书，将它们一一摆放到方才清理干净的书架上。诊所的书桌与书架都正对着窗户，天气好时便会有阳光肆无忌惮闯进来，将房间照得透亮，这是罗所喜欢的。罗的故乡在北海，那里积雪终年不化。在老人们讲的异域故事里，南国艳阳高照，不曾下雪，就连灰尘在阳光下都会像发光的细沙般闪烁晶莹。如今罗来到这座偏远的南城旧镇隐居休整，当他抬手拂去桌面上厚厚的积灰时，才发现手指上的黑雾依旧是黯淡脏污的，和在北海时别无二致。  
灰尘就是灰尘，换一处水土，也不会被阳光洗涤成金沙。  
镇上的孩子们闻讯赶来围观这位初来乍到的不速之客，隔着一条街对着诊所指指点点，三五成群说个不停，在午后的蝉鸣中听得人头昏脑胀。罗嫌他们吵闹，干脆拉上窗帘以隔断这份呱噪的好奇心。起初窗外的哄笑声并没有立即停止，依旧不知疲倦地推搡打闹着，后来见窗帘迟迟不见拉开，才知趣地消散离去。  
孩子便是如此，没有了能够品评的闹剧，再有趣的玩乐也会变得无聊起来。罗再次打开诊所大门时已近黄昏，天边的云被夕阳染成火烧的云焰，两侧旧楼的影子被长长地拉到了脚底，鸦雀扑棱归巢，而不远处，有个人正摇摇晃晃地走在墙角的阴影里。  
特拉法尔加·罗便是在一个这样的傍晚遇到蒙奇·D·路飞的。

路飞倒下时的动作是很狼狈的，即使他并不在意这一点。  
正如他向来不在意自己的外观整洁得体与否，只是每天往来于街道之间，走过便不管不顾，穿堂走巷就像一道风。风是不会在意自己是否会沾起沙尘的，它只在意自己能飞得多远。  
兴许是当天的烈日格外焦灼，原本谙熟于心的街道小巷不知不觉间变得漫长而混乱，意识逐渐模糊，就连是什么时候倒下的都记不清楚。当路飞从昏迷中醒来时，睁眼看到的已经是陌生的天花板与吊灯，墙边放着一排他叫不出名字的医疗器材，在灯光下反射出尖锐的光。他一动不动地盯着吊灯看了一会，开始觉得全身酸痛不已，接着摸到额头上有一块潮湿温热的毛巾，才逐渐理解了自己当下的处境。  
“你醒了。”  
一个陌生的声音从一侧传来，路飞循声望去，看到一个一身黑的男人坐在书桌前，似乎方才察觉到他的动静。毛巾随动作掉在了地上，他下意识地想要弯腰去捡，男人出声制止了他。  
“是你救了我吗？”他尝试着开口问道，话说得很吃力，口中疼痛，像是有锋利的沙石在喉咙里干涩地摩擦。对面的男人不置可否，给他递了一杯水，又示意他吃点东西补充体力。  
罗抱着手臂远远地看着病床上正狼吞虎咽的男孩，一头黑发看起来很是柔软，年纪不大又饭量十足，觉得像是捡回来一只饥饿已久的小动物。“你真是我的救命恩人啊，实在是太感谢你了。”小动物在进食间不忘连声致谢，措辞十分夸张，与他的状态并不相称，却又不像是在刻意为之，一张稚嫩脸蛋上的神情十分认真诚恳。罗觉得好玩，又见他恢复了不少精神，便问他叫什么名字。  
蒙奇·D·路飞。是一字一句地回答的，目光直直地望着他，生怕他听不清楚。

路飞恢复得很快，可以称得上是惊人。在吃饱喝足后便又沉沉睡去，第二天起来时已经是活蹦乱跳的了。罗在诊所坐着守了路飞一夜，一睁眼便看到路飞在屋子里兴奋地转来转去，精力充沛又有力，全然没有昨日颓唐的样子。罗反复确认他已无大碍后，扬扬手示意他可以离开了。路飞笑嘻嘻地对他谢了又谢，说你真是一个好人啊。  
都说医者仁心，行善乃医者之道。但对罗而言，治病救人只是一种对已故父母的缅怀方式而已。罗出身于医生世家，双亲与妹妹都死在了战争里。他在逃亡后度过了一段颠沛流离的艰难生活，再次安定下来时已是孑然一身，想想还是依照父母在世时对自己的期许，重又拿起了手术刀。他告诉路飞，自己只是尽了一份医生的直觉，算不上是什么善意之举。医生是不能对伤痛者坐视不管的，就算换一个人来也是同样。  
但路飞对此固执地充耳不闻，依旧我行我素。他认定了罗是他的救命恩人，便经常跑来诊所转悠，每次进门便大大地喊一声特拉男。罗反复纠正无果，久而久之也就任他在诊所随意出入。  
起初路飞过来时，还没有多少人接受这位新来的医生。罗并不着急，一个人舒服地躺在沙发上看书，听到有人推门进来便抬眼一瞥，看到是路飞就继续翻书读下一页。路飞翘着腿坐在桌子上缠他说话，他就有一句没一句地搭理着，虽不太习惯，但也不觉得吵闹。后来时日渐长，花期换了又换，路飞再次来到诊所时，便经常能遇上前来寻医问药的人们。即便大多是些小伤小痛，却也足够使诊所的生意一天天忙碌起来。  
路飞是一个很不平常的人，他并不将自己的命看得太重。虽说他认定罗救了他，却从不拘束于这份报恩，接受得很是坦荡，不觉得这是一件沉重的事情。恩人只是一个客观的描述，而不是真正有所亏欠的关系。对他来说，生死命数无常。如果正好有人替他剪去了那段垂死的线，那就说明他命不该绝于此，醒来后也就继续一如既往地活着，不需要有什么心理负担。  
他对生对死都没有什么非要不可的执念，宁愿一切自有天意，是活得真正自由又洒脱的人。

两人平常共处一室，一来二去时间久了，难免知根知底。路飞无亲无故，平日里在达旦的酒馆里做帮佣以换取简单的食宿。罗空闲时去镇上采购，便看到路飞蹲在酒馆门口熟络地挑捡运来的货物，将它们分门别类堆叠排拢，手脚勤快利索，神情颇为认真。罗看得心情好，就趴着栏杆远远地喊他一声。路飞听到后动作一停，抬头看到罗的瞬间便立刻绽开一个灿烂的笑容，欣喜之意不言而喻，眼睛在阳光下看起来亮亮的，晃得人一瞬恍惚。  
于是罗坐在路边等他弄完，是难得的耐心。等到旭日巍巍沉到了远方的天际，就在蝉鸣遍地的斜阳树影里，和路飞一同沿着小河的堤道慢悠悠地往回走，一路踏着黄昏。旧城的天空是一览无余的，抬头便可看到归巢的飞鸟，成群结队聚成一团，簌地掠过楼顶的远端。楼与楼之间晾着衣服与被罩，街道中飘荡着饭菜的香气。所谓七月流火，就是这样浓烈而蒸腾的时节。  
他们来到桥上并肩而行，河面波光粼粼，无数的光斑在波纹上堪堪跳跃，就像是金子在河床上散发着醉人的光芒。路飞对此大呼小叫，罗不说话，只在一旁听得弯起了嘴角。  
路飞是喜欢罗的，他毫不掩饰地展露着自己的感情，不怕被人知道，更想不出遮掩的理由。他的喜恶就和饮食的偏好一样来得直白热烈，从来不闪烁其词。他喜欢罗，便整天缠着罗说话，看到罗就眼神发光，恨不得跳起来挂在罗的身上。  
爱往往带有某种目的性，无非是爱成全了自己，或是自己因爱而周全。若是缺失了这两点动因，就连血亲之情也会变得淡漠而萧瑟，爱就是这样一座看似坚韧实则脆弱无比的空中楼阁。永远有人得不到就黯然神伤，爱无能便缄默自耻，因此这世间的爱大多是有所企图的，罗曾目睹过的爱也大抵皆是如此。  
但是路飞不一样，他爱你就是爱你，不在乎你爱不爱他，这一点更近乎一种快乐的本能。他的爱纯粹出于自我，是他完整人格中延伸而出的一段饱满的具象，真正的别无所求，甚至不要求你同样爱他。就像平时在诊所里，罗看书时他就坐在桌子上打瞌睡，醒了就翻个身子问特拉男有肉吃吗，一来一回间便怡然自乐，是不会觉得被冷落的。  
路飞就是这样潇洒又任性的小孩。他喜欢罗也是如此。  
而这样的人是不会拘泥在这座狭小的城镇里的。  
“你以后想去什么地方？”有一天，罗突然开口问道。  
路飞不假思索便给出了答案：“我要去海上，过真正自由的生活。”他把出行的日子定在了十九岁的夏天，这个日期并不算遥远。  
虽说这与罗原本猜测的答案八九不离十，但在真正听到后还是无端地升起一股恼人的情绪。罗在退役前曾是海船上的军医，儿时又从战争中混在尸体堆里捡回一条命，海上的生活对他而言远不陌生，甚至近得触手可及。大海上的日子并不是少年故事中那样充满冒险与激情的，它危机四伏，虎视眈眈，一场肆虐的风浪就可以将一切雄心与梦想全然覆没，而这只是茫茫大海中的小小一隅，甚至算不上是值得一书的危难时刻。  
“大海是很危险的，你可能会死在里面。”  
“没关系，就算这样，那也是我想要的。”路飞的声音没有丝毫动摇，而更加恼火的是，就连这也在罗的预料之中。  
那天晚上罗久违地梦到了弗雷凡斯，那座如今已经不复存在的白色城镇。年幼的罗在雪地里大声地哭喊，徒劳地寻找着父母的踪影。熊熊燃烧的家就在身后，他都能感觉到火舌舔舐在后背的烧灼刺痛感，却始终不敢回头，就像是知道会看见什么样的画面。远远地，有个男人站在雪中咧嘴笑着，声音清晰地穿透了炮声与枪鸣，准确无误地达到了他的脑海里。罗知道这个男人要说什么，这是他逃离了数年的严酷诅咒，辗转漂泊就是为了不再重蹈覆辙，而此时这句话又再度追上了他的身影——  
“弱者连死法都不能选择。”  
特拉法尔加·罗从噩梦中猛然惊醒，撞倒了膝上扣着的书。他大口地剧烈喘息着，发现自己不知什么时候睡在了沙发上。月光从窗户中清冷地照进一地霜白，昏昏沉沉间恍如隔世。  
罗按照一贯的方式轻车熟路地安抚情绪，调整呼吸，只当是幼时创伤情绪的一次偶然复发，毕竟这样的噩梦早已经不是第一次经历了。他认定是潜意识在不时贸然作祟，也信以为真。直到不久后的一场暴雨之夜里，他才意识到这一次的慌乱不是因为自己，而是因为另一个人。

闷热的气压盘旋在小镇上空，堵得人喘不过气。路飞躺在罗的沙发上用手扇风，热得直吐舌头。低矮的天空中阴云密布，等到发觉时已经是一片漆黑。这里的雨总是顷刻而至的，雷声突兀地从空中传来，短短几秒间就下得大雨滂沱。雨点重重地敲打在玻璃窗上，罗合起手中的书扫了一眼窗外，回头对着沙发上的路飞：“等雨停了我就送你回去。”  
路飞从沙发上猛地坐起来，态度是出乎意料的强硬：“我不要。”  
罗没有想到他会是这样的反应，不禁愣了一下。“为什么？”  
“今天我不想回去，你带我回家吧。”路飞不回答，只是固执地重复着，抱着腿坐在沙发上，摆明了决不轻易善罢甘休。罗叹口气，正准备想一个更为通情达理的说辞，路飞却又接着开口了，这次是告白，比预想的来得要快一些。“因为我想和特拉男在一起。”  
罗是知道路飞喜欢自己的。不如说，从一开始就心知肚明。路飞从不掩饰自己的喜欢，也不需要什么回报，他也就将计就计，顺水推舟，每天待在一起，心里也并不觉得厌烦。这态度听起来是可耻的，甚至有故意作弄之意，罗只当是自己恶人做惯，不擅长也没必要去付出真心。就像自己曾做过的无数见不得人的坏事一样，毕竟这些年来也是靠得这些狠心事才得以在大海上立足保全自身，来去了无牵挂。  
罗克制地筑起自己的围栏，避而不谈，就是为了不让那些烦人的感情趁机而入。太过认真地对待某人某事总归是疲倦的，一旦在意便会措手不及，更何况只是一个短暂停驻的落脚小镇。  
他原本是这样对自己说的。  
事实上，每天和同一个人朝夕相处，甚至任由他在自己的居所肆意出入，这早已经不能称作是寻常状态了。罗只是刻意地不想去思考这背后掩藏的深意，仿佛这样就能让真相揭露得再晚一些。  
一个落花有意，是真有意；一个流水无情，却假无情。  
他看到路飞的手在沙发上松了又握，表情是初生牛犊的执意与认真，想起了那晚的月光与梦中的惊慌失措，一切全都不言而喻了。  
罗伸出手摸摸路飞的头，俯身在他额头上亲了一下。

罗其实能够理解路飞这股一反常态的急切。  
此时他们正一同躺在二楼卧室的床上，方才经过几番春风云雨，路飞已经枕着一条手臂安睡在了罗的怀中。雨还在下着，雷声轰轰敲打在玻璃窗外，天幕一成不变，让人说不清究竟到了几更时分。雨声助眠，雨天是很适合睡觉的，罗侧头望着窗外的雨点，却始终没有半分睡意。  
南国终年炎热，无春秋之分，时间仿佛都停滞在了无穷无尽的夏日里，一停就是一个四季。自罗住进旧镇后已过了大半年，已经住到了一年的末尾，马上就又是新的春天。春天一到，离路飞所说出海的日子，便仅仅只剩几个月了。  
路飞是活得很广阔的，他不会因为儿女情长而流连在这座小镇里。时机到了，他就会扬帆起航，在这之前，要把未尽的心愿都统统做过一遍才好。这一点和罗也是不一样的。罗从一开始就会把爱搁置在自身之外独善其身，离开时不会有牵挂，也就无所谓心忧。而路飞要爱，要拥抱与亲吻，做/爱做得舒服就畅快地叫出来，从来不害怕失去。即便如此，他走的时候，也是同样坚决不回头的。  
罗是不会和他一起走的，他们都有各自应走的道路。  
认清了这一点后，接下来的日子也就过得尽力又深情。  
交往后的生活与原先其实并没有太多区别，只是多了一些更为亲密的肌肤相亲。少年的吻是笨拙又急迫的，亲得毫无章法，只想着参与到这场不分彼此的游戏，动情远胜于体验。他们在无人的街道上拥抱亲吻，也在风声与树影里指点夕阳。路飞有时会拉着罗去后山上抓小甲虫，对着稀奇的种类大呼小叫，累了就一屁股坐在地上等罗来找他，也不怕罗找不到。罗在后面不紧不慢地走着，远远地看到路飞靠着大树打瞌睡，阳光透过树影，光斑落在他身上，只觉得再也没有第二幕如这般赏心悦目的画面了。  
但凡是多年背井离乡的人，多少都见过一些寻常人难以见到的风景，罗也不例外。辗转奔忙的这些年间，罗见过大海深处破水而出的巨大鲸鱼，也见过冰天雪地里漫天的银河极光。多得是些世间难得一见的绝世妙景，却没有哪一个比得上这座偏远小镇的炽热夏天。  
小镇依旧有灰尘，和世界上其他任何地方的灰尘一样，平平无奇，不足挂齿。但不同的是，这里藏着金沙。

恋爱时最常犯的自欺欺人之一，便是总以为时间会纵容他们停滞不前。就像裹在被子里拉上窗帘，便以为永远也不会天亮。两人虽都不是拖泥带水的人，但也忍不住贪念这段难得安定的温存时光。月光捞着人影，将交缠的部分拉得几倍之长，但时间不比影子，分离的日子总归是要到来的。  
“特拉男，”一日，罗坐在桌前工作，路飞仰躺在沙发上倒着看他，“你会和我一起出海吗？”  
罗表情一愣，手停在了书页上方，很快又恢复了自然：“不会。”  
“是吗。”路飞点点头，露出一个意料之中的笑容：“那就没有办法了。”  
房间一时间很安静，久久也没有听到翻页的声音。  
“我明天就走了。”路飞的声音再度响起，语气很平静。  
“要我去送你吗？”  
路飞听后只是嘻嘻地笑，不回答，好像这是显而易见的答案。过一会了爬起来一下子坐在罗的腿上，说特拉男我们再做一次。  
第二天罗从床上醒来时，伸出的手臂旁已经是空的了。  
罗愣了一会，躺在床上看窗外的天空，心中蓦然升起一阵难忍的失落，空空荡荡的落差感无处遁逃，房间似乎从来没有这么空旷过。  
路飞就这么走了，甚至没有留下一句口信。罗呆呆的望着天花板看了半响，最终还是笑出了声。怎么会觉得意外呢。他说走就走，是因为笃定日后还能够再次相会，只要坚信了这一点，就不在身后留下太多眼泪与不舍。他头也不回，从不犹豫，大步奔向未知的远方。罗喜欢的就是这样任性又自信的小孩。  
海鸟悠悠飞过了天际，窗帘被风吹得轻轻地鼓起。和风煦日，晴空白云，看得人忍不住心生惬意。  
多好的天气啊，真适合出海。

世间万物都不是孤立存在的，因果延续，命轮纠缠。  
就如同指针把岛屿一一连接，有些人就算分散四海，音讯全无，也终会有再次重逢的那一天。

日月更替，参商轮转，转眼又过了几度春秋。  
特拉法尔加·罗站在旅馆的门口，耐心地等待旅馆主人为他翻找空余的钥匙。身后有几个年轻人在不停地高声谈论着，吵得人心烦意躁。旅馆主人及时地给罗递来了房门钥匙，他提起行李正准备转身离开，这时有个声音猝不及防地响起，如一道闪电出现在了他的身旁。  
——“特拉男！”  
这个世界上只有一个人会这样叫他。  
下一秒便有人撞进了他的怀里，用尽力气抱住了他。  
路飞抱着罗，把头深深埋进怀里，不愿松开，竟还像当初那十八岁的男孩，依旧是这样黏人亲昵。罗竟然产生了片刻的不真实感，仿佛难以确定眼前正发生的事情。  
“特拉男，我好想你啊。”路飞的声音微微颤抖，带着久别重逢的惊喜与经年累月的思念。罗从胸口清晰传来的声音中听到了自己的心脏剧烈跳动的砰砰声，直到抬手搂住怀里的人，重又抚摸到这熟悉的温热身体，才终于有了实感，一瞬间数年的期待化为了现实。  
“我也很想你。”罗摩挲着怀中人柔软细碎的头发，低着头小声说道。  
再也没有比这更思念的时刻了。  
“路飞，这是你什么人啊？”一旁的那群神色惊讶的年轻同伴里，有个拿着剑的男人疑惑地问了一句。路飞回头笑嘻嘻地望了他们一眼，接着又转回来抬头看罗，看得罗一瞬间恍惚如初遇。他晒黑了，也长高了一些，手臂上多了紧实的肌肉，眼睛下面不知道什么时候有了一道伤疤。但眼神还是那样明亮如初，大大的笑容没有任何改变。  
“我们啊……”

接下来的话没有人听清，他们的回答被藏在了海风和吻里。


End file.
